Black Dreames  sasunaru
by kmi1
Summary: Naruto, un famosos cazador de vampiros a sido llamado a capturar a uno de los más famosos y peligrosos vampiros, oculto en el instituto konoha.. naruto podra atrapar a estos seres de la noche o se degara llevar por sus sentimientos.. entren! Sasunaru
1. El instituto Konoha!

" Black Dreames"

Advertencia: Este fic es sasunaru.. yaoi- y x mientras es shonen-ai ya q soy nueva en esto y los lemon no me van bien

dialogo –

----------------------------- cambio de escena

/-----/ conversación por telefono

Prologo: Naruto, un famosos cazador de vampiros que a sido llamado a la captura de uno de los más grandes vampiros que se allá podido encontrar… ese tal sharingan, posiblemente escondido en un instituto a fueras de la ciudad de Tokio.. Naruto, tendrá q ir a la búsqueda de ese oscuro ser y capturarlo o posiblemente matarlo…

¿Qué pasara si nuestro protagonista se deja llevar x los encantos de sharingan¿Caerá ante la potente mordida nuestro kitsune? Y lo más importante… ¿ Que sentirá x el kitsune sharingan?... todo esto y más lo podrán saber leyendo este fic…

Parejas: obvió!! Sasunaru xd , Y las otras.. vayan averiguandolas con la historia.. tambien tiene parejas hetero.

Y ahora el fic!!! Este capitulo va a ser medio cortito.. pero si les gusta les prometo q el otro es más largo

"Black Dreames" "Cap. 1: Sharingan, no puedes ocultarte.. te capturare en un 2 x 3.. de veras!!"

- A si q este es.. el famoso instituto konoha – susurraba al viento un chico de cabello rubio rebelde que contrastaba perfectamente con su vestimenta , estatura media, ojos zafiros y tres marcas en cada meguilla que lo hacían más tierno de lo que ya era, iba vestido con una polera anaranjada con toques negros y un jeans negro rasgado ( kmi y sasu: ¬ ¬ )

Bajo de el auto, y con sus maletas en mano se dispuso a despedirse de su sensei..

- Sayonara ero-sensei.. nos vemos después- dijo dedicándole una zorruna sonrisa al conductor del vehiculo

- ok.. sayonara naru-chan.. sí encuentras a alguna señorita digna de investigar me avisas ku ku ku- dijo con su tipica cara de pervertido.. apresurándose a cerrar la puerta y irse lo más rápido de allí

- que!! Estas loco .. no soy como tú.. pervertido!!!- grito apuntando al auto que ya estaba por perderse en el camino

- uff u.u nunca cambiara.. jejeje maldito pervertido ….- miro desafiantemente al edificio frente a el- prepárate sharingan por que aquí llego usumaki naruto!!! – dijo emocionado ,… luego se dirigió a el edificio y se dispuso a ir a la oficina de la directora tsunabe..

- /haber… pasillo d-14, d-14.. yataaa.. lo encontré /.. /y ahora dirección al final de el pasillo d-14/…/ ok/ .. /gracias x la ayuda ero- sensei/… /adiós.. no.. tampoco/ … ya te dije q no recolectare información para tu pervertido libro/ ¬¬ .. /ok/../ adiós/.. – colgó el teléfono (yo: xd acaso creyeron que naru se ubicaría solito / naru: q insinúas ¬¬/ yo: nada// ) - bueno debe ser aquí -

-Toc toc – (yo: ya se los efecto son un asco.. pero … no ahy mucho presupuesto nn gomen )

- pase hip!!- "eso se oyó como ero sensei cuando llega de una de sus raras fiestas ¬¬.. paso o no paso.. hay q más da..- - abrio la puerta y lo que vio no le gusto nada.. nadita.. una vieja rubia embriagada, papeles tirados por todas partes más las botellas vacías en el piso del directorio.. y otra chica arreglando los papeles y botando las botellas.. pensó que por lo menos no era el único sobrio allí… uu

- emm.. hola .. me llamo usumaki naruto vengo por un tiempo hasta q termin..- y se vio interrumpido por la embriagada mujer con botella de sake en mano.. algo no muy bueno para el si la asia enojar uu (yo: xd.. tengo una botella y no dudare en usarla xd o/ naru: ¬¬ sigamos con el fic)

- Se quien eres.. hip!!.. chico.. se tu misión y lo único q te diré es que.. eres una ternura kawaiii!!!- OO!!! - naruto no lo podía creer esperaba una amenaza o un grito pero no un abrazo estrangulador TT

- tsunabe- sama suelte al chico y deme esa botella!! òó – dijo la mujer q ase unos minutos recogía desesperadamente las cosas en el suelo..

- ahyy!! Shinube ( creo q así se escribe, si no me dicen nn) no ves que recibo al chico … hay q ce..hipp!!.. celebrar!! Traigan más sake// -" dijo alegremente soltándome del abrazo.. uff.."

- oye.. tu eres.. usumaki naruto verdad- se dirigió a mi dulcemente shinube-sama..

- emm. haii.. vengo por un tiempo hasta q termine mi "misión" - dijo tiernamente marcando la palabra misión para q la chica entendiera..

- aa.. esa "misión".. lo único q tienes q saber es que trata de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.. aaa y también trata de equivocarte un poco en las pruebas por que ya se q su entrenamiento es muy duro y tienen q ser muy inteligentes.. aaa y también en educación fi…- la chica iba a seguir con sus indicaciones pero la interrumpí por que ya sabia todo eso

- tranquila.. shinube-sama, ya lo se, y intentare no ser bueno en algunas cosas ok .. solo necesito la ubicación de mi habitación y las características de mi compañero – dijo muy seguro y seriamente lo que le Asia ver más kawaii..

- ok .. yo te escoltare a tu habitación.. y te daré el expediente de uchiga sasuke para que lo leas en el camino - luego de esto se dirigió a la puerta tras abrirla y señalarle a su rubio acompañante que lo siguiera

- haii – dijo el rubio siguiendo a la castaña chica

- en unos minutos más vuelvo tsunabe-sama… -

- ok.. y naru.. hip.. espero que te quedes para siempre//- dijo alegremente tsunabe al chico que se hallaba siguiendo a shinube

- jejeje.. u "Se parece a ero-sensei u-u"-

-toma … este es el expediente de uchiga sasuke.. es resumido si que solo dirá lo más importante- dijo la chica pasándole una carpeta con 2 hojas una con las características y la otra con una foto de él..

- haii.. arigato - luego de eso no se dio cuenta por donde pasaban o los chicos y chicas que lo miraban embobados.. solo se dedico a observar detenidamente el expediente…

uchiga sasuke

Notas: Perfectas en todo ambito.. uno de nuestros más prometedores alumnos " A si que.. su rendimiento académico es bueno.. desde primaria!! Si es un vampiro. Debe ser uno calculador e inteligente.. uno difícil de identificar y capturar ¬.¬"

Comportamiento y personalidad: callado, calculador, extrovertido , demandante, un perfecto lider, serio , etc.. " conozco este tipo de personalidad.. callado, serio, no pesca a las chicas o chicos, no sonreír nunca, mirada de superioridad y expresión soy-mejor-que-todos aquí, etc… "

Estadia en el colegio: Desde primer grado

Amistades con las que suele andar: neji hyuuga, sabaku no gaara, " más tarde pedire el expediente de sus amigos"

Curso: 2 de secundaria

Foto del estudiante… ja!! Lo sabia es... her.. her..(lo que vio naruto lo dejo sorprendido un chico de cara de pocos amigo, test blanca, cabello negro azulado parado por detrás estilo emo, unos ojos negros como la noche y un cuerpo realmente envidiable…

- naruto-kun que sucede?? – dijo shinube ya que su acompañante se había quedado en shock mirando una de las hojas de expediente uchiga

emm!! Etto.. nada. Nada shinube- sama.. – dijo siguiendo a la chica que se había puesto de nuevo en marcha

" q rayos!! Porque estoy sonrojado ¬//¬ e visto chicos y chicas atractivos (a) ( inner naruto: pero es que él se pasa!!! El si que esta como quiere!!) y me llama la atención.. e.. no .. no, el no me llama la atención.. solo siento curiosidad porque.. emm.. porque podría ser un posible vampiro.. si.. recuerda naruto.. no te dejes llevar por la belleza de un vampiro.. uff… que bien sabia que no era nada grave , aunque.. podría no ser un vampiro.. Oo.. lo vigilare ¬.¬"

- llegamos naruto-sama.. edificio chicos.. puerta 34.. yo me tengo que ir naru.. te dejo.. adiós - dijo poniéndose en camino hacia la dirección..

- ok.. arigato.. - abrió lentamente la puerta.. talvez el chico estaría allí dentro.. – una gota de sudor paso por su mejilla - y si era sharingan oo !lo podría atacar.. tenia que estar preparado ¬¬ abrió completamente la puerta.. y lo que se encontró fue 2 camas echas.. separadas.. un baño u dos closet..pero.. una de las camas tenia una maleta azul oscuro encima de sus sabanas lo que le hizo suponer que el tal sasuke había llegado.. pero .. ya se habia ido de la habitación

- uff..u-u.. – paso con su maleta por la gran habitación situándose encima de la cama al lado de la ventana… dejo la maleta a un lado y se dispuso a tirarse encima de la esponjada cama

- talvez pueda descansar un poco.. además no tengo clases h..o..y,, zzzzz!! – y callo en los brazos de morfeo (yo: me encanta n//n )

- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov sasuke

Un chico bastante enojado entraba por la puerta la cual seria su habitación, le habían dicho que tendría un compañero de habitación lo que ya le había puesto agrio, pero la gota que derramo el vaso es que su actual acosadora sakuha.. sauta.. lo que sea.. lo pasaba acosando desde primer grado ( aunque eso no le importaba mucho ya q la ignoraba xd) y ahora que estaba en secundaria uso una de sus pocas neuronas para crearle un club de fans ¬¬ que se cree esa chica.. le secaría sus venas en menos de un minuto pero.. se intoxicaría con su asquerosa sangre.. además de tratar de ocultar su identidad de vampiro.. no debía llamar la atención demasiado..

paso a su habitacion y lo que vio recostado en la otra cama.. lo dejo perplejo

-OO –.. era o no un ángel lo que se posaba frente a sus ojos.. un chico durmiendo tranquilamente.. con cabellos rubios como el sol .. abrasado tiernamente a una almohada y con tres marquitas muy tiernas sobre sus dos meguillas se hallaba acostado en la cama de al lado de la ventana.. como si hubiera sido un acto de reflejo, se acerco a la cama en donde se encontraba el bello chico..

- solo quisiera.. verte.. los ojos..- y sin darse cuenta ,se había acercado tanto .. que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio..

- despierta.. – dijo para que aquel rubio mostrara esos ojos que tanto deseaba ver.. pero el chico no respondio a si que se acerco a la oreja del rubio y repitio lo dicho antes.

- despierta -

-hmnn.. – el rubio abrió pesadamente los parpados dejando ver unas dos orbes azules.. simplemente para sasuke este chico era una de las mejores presas que había visto.. pero no podía demostrarlo.. siempre digno (xd).. pero.. jugaría un poco con su presa y después se deleitaría con su sangre..

Fin pov sasuke..

-.. O//o " ese.. ese chico..el de.. la foto.. esta muy cerca de mi O//O" ya abierto sus ojos completamente se pego a la pared.. claro.. como buen uchiga lo siguió hasta acorralarlo en la pared al lado de la ventana..

-oye… - el kitsune trato de oponerse pero el uchiga lo callo con uno de sus dedos en los labios del rubio

- calla.. te diré las reglas de esta habitación.. primero.. no toques mis cosas.. segundo.. nunca estés en mi lado de la habitación.. tercero, no puedes decir a nadie lo que ocurra dentro de esta habitación y ultimo.. no traigas a nadie aquí- dijo firmemente..

- porque tantas reglas dattebayo!!!- dijo inflando las meguillas en signo de reproche - .. si supieras.. esta habitación ahora es también mía y nadie me dirá lo que tengo que hacer - dijo liberándose del agarre del azabache.. camino hacia el supuesto lado de la habitación de sasuke.. y se sentó en su cama.. una sentencia de muerte para el kitsune…

- qu..que!!!! O///O – en unos pocos segundos sasuke estaba arriba de el aprisionándolo de las muñecas..

- te dije que no debías.. ir a mi lado de la habitación ni tocar mis cosas.. d-o-b-e " qu...que! Ese teme me dice dobe y además se sube encima de mi ¬//¬ .. podría fácilmente darle un golpe.. pero estoy demasiado nervioso para actuar u//u"

- oye.. déjame ir!! Tengo .. tengo que ir a conocer el instituto - dijo lo más amistosamente.. talvez así.. lo soltaba.. pero el uchiga hizo todo lo contrario apretó más sus muñecas y se acerco lentamente al rostro de el rubio..

- q..que.. por..que.. te.. acercas O//O.. -

Continuara…

Hola espero que les allá gustado.. y si no denme consejos para ser mejor cada vez ..

Sasu: a mi me gusto..

Naru: puro por que estas en sima mío!! Pervertido!!

Kmi: dejen reviews!! Así me animan a seguir!! nn nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo...

Sasu, naru y kmi: sayonara!


	2. Sasuke mi primer sospechoso!

Advertencia: Este fic es sasunaru.. shonen-ai

dialogo –...-

cambio de escena

/conversación por teléfono /

_q..que.. porque.. te acercas .. –_ el se detuvo a solo centímetros.. hasta podría decir milímetros!!! De mi rostro

-Si te acercas a mis cosas.. quien lo dice.. tal vez tu pases a ser de mi propiedad – que!! Que se cree ese uchiha.. creo que ya sabe que me pone nervioso.. ya que mi sonrojo se lo dijo todo ( parezco un tomate con insolación pintado de rojo!!) ... así que puso una sonrisa prepotente de medio lado .. y se acostó al lado mío ( kmi: recuerden que el esta en shock a un lado de la cama de sasu xd nn)

- Je que acaso piensas dormir conmigo.. dobe – quee!!!

- Ja!! Tu quisieras uchiha - me pare de mi estado de shock y camine hacía mi cama, no podia estar ni un minuto más al lado de el

- Es cierto- dijo poniendo una de sus fastidiosas sonrisas

- Ugh!! Yo me voy de aquí - dije muy cabreado saliendo de la habitación dando el típico portazo .. ese uchiha me sacaba de mis cabales, mejor empiezo la investigación, salí del edificio hasta llegar a uno de los jardines traseros.

saco un papel de su bolsillo con mucha escritura y con la foto de naruto en la parte inferior ( no me pregunten de donde lo saco..)

- Pronto.. tu sangre saciara mi sed .. usumaki naruto- dijo apretando la hoja causando que esta se rompiera

-Uff.. me escape.. esperen.. usumaki naruto nunca escapa, que rayos me paso ?? ya se!! Volveré a donde ese teme y lo pondré en su lugar.. si, eso are .. pero... –

_Si te acercas a mis cosas.. quien lo dice.. tal vez pases a ser de mi propiedad-_

_-_ kiaa!! Maldito uchiha!! Que se cree para decir eso ... yo nunca seré de su propiedad.. yo no soy de nadie!!, mejor voy a investigar ,ya!.. mañana son las clases y me queda bastante tiempo libre dattebayo!-

Camine por varios hermosos jardines y por fin la vi.. la cafetería!! De seguro allí vendían ramen y se me antojaba mucho uno!!

- ohayo!! Mmm.. como te llamas?? Jejeje -

- Chouji.. así me llamo y tú...- me dijo un chico de huesos grandes vestido de cocinero con un gorrito muy grande y comiendo afanadamente una bolsa de papas fritas

- Naruto.. uzumaki naruto.. etto..venden ramen aquí – después de decirle mi nombre me fui directo al grano .. no podía investigar sobre vampiros con el estomago vació nn

-Claro que sí .. quieres un tazón de ramen.. justo me quedaba uno, tienes mucha suerte!!-

-Si por favor.. cuanto va.. - iba a preguntar cuanto valía mi preciado tesoro de ramen.. pero.. un chico pelirrojo con marcas negras rodeando sus dos ojos aguamarinos me interrumpió..-

aquí esta chouji..- dijo pasándole un billete.. choji procedió a darle un tazon de ramen a el pelirrojo y no a mi!! TT porque!!

- Ven .. – dijo tomando mi muñeca guiándome forzadamente asía uno de los asientos de la cafetería, que rayos le pasaba a este chico.. primero compra mi! ramen.. y eso que era el ultimo, después me obliga a sentarme con el.. que rayos pasa dattebayo!!

que te tra.. – iba a protestar cuando me interrumpió ..

toma .. - dijo dándome el tazon de ramen con unos palillos ... ahora esto si estaba de lo mas raro!! Un chico que ni siquiera conozco me da ramen

emm..pero tu lo compraste.. no puedo aceptarlo.. - dije.

- no tengo hambre.. vamos come ... - dijo sonrojado ofreciéndome nuevamente el tazón.. del cual no me podía negar..

. arigato..emm.. como te llamas ?? –

gaara.. sabaku no gaara.. dime gaara – dijo seriamente.. yo por lo menos ya estaba devorándome el tazón.. pero recordé.. el es uno de los chicos que se junta con el teme!!.. pero a sido muy amable.. lo vigilare

ok .. tujhsd pjhuddnedjkndes decirmsk narutodsjakd- ( traducción: ok.. tu puedes decirme naruto )

-eres el nuevo de mi clase.. entonces –

- entonces que??-

- emm.. nada.. naruto.. me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en clase – dijo corriendo apresurado- .. parece que oculta algo.. pero .. no importa me concentrare en mi tazón.

oye dobe.. vamos tengo que hablar con tigo.. – dijo apareciendo de la nada sasuke- teme ...hablar conmigo? No me importa.. este tazon es grande y lo mejor es que fue gratis !! No lo degare por conversar con tigo teme !!

- No tengo nada que hablar con tigo teme!- dije lo mas tranquilo que pude

- Me estas desafiando usorantonkaichi- sip .. acaso no te das cuenta

- Mmm.. dejame pensarlo.. si!! – dije comiendo de lo más tranquilo

- Vas a venir y ahora !!! – dijo cabreado tomando mi tazón de ramen y tomándome muy fuerte de la muñeca. Que les pasa a todos con mis muñecas ?.. se nota que esta enojado a leguas.. jjj me encanta hacerlo enojar .. pero mi tazón no tenia nada que ver en esto .. sufriras sasuke-baka!!!!. Me llevo hasta un parque un poco alegado de los demás estudiantes y vació todo el delicioso contenido de mi tazon en la hierba!!

- Bien!! Ahora si tengo toda tu atención dobe - dijo sentándose en una banca

- Que!!!! Porque!!! Era mi ultimo tazón sasuke-teme!!! Pagaras!! - y en un dos por tres me lance en sima de el peleando por darle un golpe.. pero.. sorpresa!! El teme era rápido esquivando, rayos!! Esto no estaba saliendo bien

- tranquilízate dobe!!! Era solo ramen - dijo dando vueltas ya que lo bote de la banca y además había salido de la nada una loma y justo abajo havia una piedra masisa.. yo mire la roca y ya supe lo que iba a pasar.. yo recibiría el golpe y sasuke-teme no me dejaría escapar.. caimos rodando por la loma hasta..

- crack!!- ( los sonidos son un asco pero.. es el sonido de alguien golpiandose xd)

- Sa..sasu..ke – Sorpresa!! sasuke había visto la roca y se dispuso rápidamente a recibir el golpe.. lo que más me sorprendió es que ni si quiera se inmuto.. fue como si no se hubiera golpeado con ella.. el teme solo cerro los ojos momentos después... estará inconciente??

-Sasuke!!! – grite.. ni yo se porque.. pe... ro me preocupa.

- Tsk.. tranquilo dobe estoy bien.. y tu?? .. estas bien?..- q..que el teme se preocupa por mi!!

- s..si, gomen .. yo no pude aser nada por mi culpa te gol.. – y me callo con un .. tierno beso, fue un suave toque.. lleno de ¿ternura?.. ¿cariño? Bueno, por lo menos eso senti yo! Era mi primer beso! y lo peor era que yo le estaba correspondiendo!!! .. que ray.. os me pasa..se supone que yo no puedo.. estoy en una misión.. pero.. en ese momento odie respirar! Lo admito! Porque eso fue el motivo por el cual nos tuvimos que separar.. y él.. se quedo mirándome con una mirada entre ¿tierna? y satisfecha

sasuke– y fui callado de nuevo por uno de sus dedos en mis labios

shhh.. no dijas nada.. – dijo dándome un nuevo beso pero este mas apasionado y demandante.. – en verdad.. creo que yo.. lo estaba disfrutando..

- Kiaaaa!!!! Sasuke- kun con el nuevo!!! No puede ser!! El mundo se acaba!!! – grito una chica de pelo rubio.. provocando que yo saltara del susto liberándome del apresador beso de mi compañero por lo que sasuke no se veía contento.

- Sasuke-kun!!! Tu! no puedes estar con el nuevo .. yo era tu novia.. solo.. que tú no lo sabias!! Pero ahora lo sabes – chillo una chica de pelo rosado con ojos verdes

- tsk... – se levanto , se sacudió y me agarro de la mano llevándome lejos de ellas

- Sasuke!..- iba a reprochar pero el teme me interrumpió de nuevo

- shh!! Si te dejo aquí esas víboras te comerán vivo.. te llevare a la habitación- dijo sin parar ni un segundo de caminar.

- sasuke tengo la suficiente edad para irme solito, no necesito de tu ayuda - dije poniendome firme..

-. me voy a la biblioteca.. si quieres algo me buscas dobe- dijo poniendo atención omisa en mis palabras además de dedicárme una de sus fastidiosas conrisas de medio lado.. que se cree ese uchiha!! Para que lo buscaría yo ja! Maldito uchiha , de pronto oí un fuerte grito por lo que me escabullí en un arbusto para oir lo que decian las chillonas chicas de antes

- Kiaaa!! No puede ser.. tanto e echo para que sasuke-kun se fije en mi y llega un chico nuevo y en menos de un día me lo quita - dijo una chica pelirrosa pateando una banca

- Emm.. yo no lo se.. se veían lindos juntos esos dos.. – dijo una chica rubia

Q..quee!!! Yo y sasuke-teme lindos ... esa chica esta loca..

- Que!! Que dices ino-cerda.. tu sabes que sasuke- kun no puede estar con nadie mas que no sea alguna de las dos.. yo preferentemente!- dijo con mucho orgullo, esa chica esta viciada con el teme, porque estoy enojado.. no deberia importarme en absoluto!

- Hay!! Vamos frentezota!! Sabias que a el no le interesa ninguna de nosotras y.. ahora esta feliz.. el tiene mejor carácter con ese chico que con nosotras.. tú deberías optar por la felicidad de sasuke-kun si en verdad lo quisieras .. – guau!! Esa chica tiene razon!! Pero por que lo tienen que dejar con migo ?..

- Cerda!! sasuke-kun es incapaz de amar a nadie.. todos los chicos y chicas que an desaparecido o an sido rechazados a los pocos dias!! Yo peleare por el amor de sasuke-kun!! Aunque tenga que desaparecer del mapa !!– que! todos sus novios y novias an desaparecido.. por dios!! sasuke podria ser!! uno de esos seres de la noche!! pero.. todavia no estoy seguro, necesito pruebas concretas!

- Hay como quieras! De todas formas ellos quedaran juntos! – Yo y sasuke- teme.. juntos.. ni en broma.. yo vine a una misión no a.. ser novio de nadie!

- Hay!! Eres una cerda ino!! El a ganado una batalla.. pero no la guerra!!- dijo la pelirrosada muy enojada corriendo Asia otra dirección

- Nunca madurara esa frentezota! – dijo igualmente enojada la rubia y se fue por la direccion opuesta a la que se habia ido la pelirosada.. salí del lugar en donde estaba escondido y corrí hacia la habitación,.. mañana eran las clases y mi misión estaba empesando a progresar.. mi primer sospechoso..sasuke!

Al llegar a mi habitación.. registre mi maleta buscando mi ropa de dormir.

Hasta ahora en mi misión tenia un progreso importante.

Abrí mi maleta.. busque mi pijama y mi gorrito .. ya se que van a decir ..pero.. a mi me gusta, lo saque y me lo puse no sin antes guardar mi maleta en el gran closet...

Me acosté en la cama tranquilo, pasaron unos 20 minutos y todavía nome había podido quedar dormir..

El sonido de la hueca puerta se izo presente.. sasuke había llegado.. disimule estar dormido.. ya que de seguro el teme me reclamaría por cualquier cosa y no tenia ganas de iniciar una discusión.

- Se que no estas dormido naruto.." rayos me descubrió..!

-Teme estoy tratando de dormir.. no me molestes- dije seriamente

- Dobe..que hacías con gaara en la cafeteria– dijo sentandose a un lado de mi cama.. por su tono de voz parece que estaba molesto

- Y a ti que baka.. lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia – dije pero en un rapido movimiento sasuke me agarro de las muñecas muy fuerte.. forzándome a que lo viera de frente

te lo repito, que hacías con gaara!! – dijo apretando más mi muñecas.. además que sus ojos se volvieron rojos con tres aspas negras

- Nada baka!!! No hacíamos nada!! Vaya que carácter!! – dije muy enfadado que venia a tratarme así .. sus ojos rojizos cambiaron a su tono normal y su rostro a pasar de un expresión de furia paso a una seria

- ... –

- Sasuke.. yo no soy nada tuyo para que me trates así.. si que no lo vuelvas a hacer o estaré obligado a darte una paliza!!– dije volviendo a acostarme pero el teme me volvió a tirar hasta dejarme a centímetros de su rostro

- pues eso va cambiar.. ya veras -

-!!??.. – y unió sus labios con los míos un breve momento

- buenas noches dobe – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al hielo, baka!.. apago la luz y se acomodo en su cama todavía mirándome desde la oscuridad.. al darme cuenta me gire nervioso y me gire dándole la espalda. Aunque aun sentía su mirada oscura en mi nuca .. hasta que caí en el sueño

Continuara...


	3. ¡¿Sai!

"Black Dreames" cap. 3 " ¡¿Sai?!

Advertencia: Este fic es sasunaru.. shonen-ai , estan advertidos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de mañana, la luz se desprendía del sol traspasando las ventanas y cortinas aclarando todo a su paso.

En el silencio de la habitación, las 7:45 am. Se hizo presente en la pantalla del pequeño aparato, dándole aviso que era momento de despertar a su durmiente dueño.

El ruido intenso del despertador sono en la habitación tratando con su escandaloso ruido de despertar a todo el que lo pudiera oír, pero, lo único que recibió el aparato fue un fuerte golpe dado con rabia de su dueño.

-Pov naruto-

-Tendré que repararlo de nuevo dattebayo!- el fuerte golpe que le di a mi despertador lo había destrozado y lo necesitaba para mañana, nunca había sido bueno para llegar temprano a las clases, hasta que me dieron este despertador en la academia, pero, aun asi siempre llegaba tarde.

Mire hacia alrededor de la habitación, parece que sasuke-teme ya se había ido a clases, bueno, no me sorprendía. Desde que lo vi, nunca creí que fuera bueno para llegar tarde.

Con desgane fui a la ducha, me bañe, me vestí ,con una polera azul apegada al cuerpo y un Jean azul rasgado con una cadena al lado derecho, dándome un toque atrevido a las prendas, y para terminar un poleron negro con mangas.

Se me asia raro que un instituto no tuviera uniforme, pero, sí, te dan un traje para educación física, pero da igual, Según mi horario, hoy me tocaba Ciencias, en el salón C.

Salí de mi cuarto, no, sin antes tomar el maletín con mis libros para la clase. No se cuanto estuve caminando, ya que estaba un poco adormilado y no me fijaba muy bien adonde iba, pero, al fin llegue al salón dicho en el horario, a si que di unos golpecitos a la puerta para avisar de mi llegada.

Pasee!! .. – abrí la puerta y camine unos pasos hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, todos me miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico.

tu debes ser el nuevo alumno, naruto usumaki verdad.. yo me llamo Hatake kakashi y soy tu profesor de ciencias, preséntate. – dijo un tío de cabello plateado con un ojo tapado con la banda de konoha y vestido de azul oscuro con una chaqueta verde.

Haii.. pues.. yo soy usumaki naruto, espero que podamos ser amigos dattebayo!! – dije con una sonrisa zorruna causando que varias y varios de desmayaran

Guauu que mono!! – grito una chica, que les pasa a todos en este instituto .

jejeje, naruto- kun, Sientese con sabaku no gaara – es el chico de la cafeteria! Que suerte, al menos alguien conocido.. pero.. porque todos me miran como si estuviera a punto de morir!. Camine hacia mi asiento designado al lado de gaara con las miradas de muerte de mis compañeros en mi nuca.

-Ohayo gaa- chan! – dije sentándome en el asiento.

-ohayo naru.. – dijo secante, como si estuviera nervioso o algo por el estilo.

- Comencemos con la clase! Saquen su libro icha icha paradaise vol. 2! Y hagan su propia historia, basándose en el libro! A trabajar!- que!! Ero- sensei creo este libro! De inmediato mi cara se puso pálida al saber que solo con abrir la tapa de ese libro sabria que escribía con tanto esmero mi pervertido sensei despues de sus "investigaciones"

- Que te sucede naru? Te encuentras bien? – me llamo la atencion gaara

- S..si estoy bien, no te preocupes jejeje.. pero como degan que hagamos informes así?? – dije mostrando el ero-libro frente a mí

- Pues, creo que a kakashi- sensei le encantan estos libros, y como el es el profesor, se da lujos como este – dijo sacando dos hojas con mucha escritura. de su bolso

- Que tienes ahí? –

- Son informes de emergencia,son dos historia diferente basado en este libro, son dos, si que, si quieres te doy uno – dijo, dándome una de las hojas

- Enserio!! Gracias gaa-chan! – dije abrasando efulsivamente a gaara

-De... de nada naru – dijo con un sonrojo, bastante notorio

- Oigan para eso están las habitaciones! – dijo una voz muy cabreada provocando que dejara de abrazar a gaara, pero, no pude identificar de donde vino, creo que gaara tampoco supo de donde vino, si que , mejor lo ignore.

- Gaa-chan tu sabes algo de sasuke uchiha? – mejor retomo la investigación, gaara estaba apunto de contestarme cuando un compañero adelante mío, encapuchado, nos interrumpió

- Que deseas de sasuke uchiha? – dijo una vos muy conocida para mi, pero, no me acuerdo de quien era!

- Eso no te incumbe, y quien eres tu para venir a meterte en mi asuntos? – dije friamente

- Si tu asunto es sasuke uchiha, pues, de seguro me importa mucho – dijo volteando, pero aun no se reconocía su rostro ya que traía aun la capucha

- Y por que tanto interés? – dije aumentando mi voz a una mas cabreada, acaso.. estaba enojado de que este tio le importara tanto sasuke?.. acaso, estaba yo ce.. loso?

-... - se quito la capucha y me sorprendo al ver quien esta detras de la capucha! – pues... yo soy sasuke dobe – mi cara se puso palida!! Mis ojos en puntitos y estaba apunto de estallar!! este teme me habia gastado una broma! y lo peor es que cai!

-Sasuke!! Porque me asustas asi!!! eres un Teme!!! – dije gritando lo más fuerte que pude..

- Shhh – dijo tomándome de la barbilla y acercándome a su rostro – solo era una broma usorantonkaichi, y por como te pusiste.. – se acerco a mi oreja y susurro – parece que te importo – yo estaba ido

- Ejemm!!! Yo sigo aquí!! – dijo muy cabreado gaara causando que me separara de la cercanía de sasuke-

- Aa.. gaara, por un momento pensé que no estabas aquí– dijo mirando de una manera asesina a gaa-chan

- Siempre estaré aquí uchiga, mientras naru este aquí – dijo tirando una mirada igual a la de sasuke

-Emm.. jeje chicos, calmense –

Ringgg!!! ( los sonidos son un asco, gomen)

Y salvado por el timbre!!! Bendito seas, lo más rápido que pude, salí de esa aula y me fui volando Asia el pateo!! No podía aguantar ni un minuto más, viendo a gaara y a sasuke peleándose con miradas asesinas, uff.. si las miradas mataran..

ho..hola naruto.. yo so..y hi..hinata espero que podamos ser amigos– dijo una chica de piel blanca y con unos ojos perlados

hola hinata! Me encantaría ser tu amigo dattebayo! – dije abrasándola efusivamente causando que mi nueva amiga se sonrojara

ok.. te presentare al grupo naru! – dijo tomándome de la muñeca y llevándome donde se encontraban dos chicos, una chicay un cachorro siendo cargado por uno de los chicos

Ohayo temari-san, lee-kun, kiba-kun!! El es naruto- kun, es nuevo y acaba de llegar!!, naru ella es sabaku no temari – dijo mostrando a la chica

Ohayo naruto- kun, espero que te guste el instituto! – dijo una chica rubia, tomada en cuatro coletas y con ojos azules

El es lee – kun – dijo mostrándome a un chico con cabello negro estilo taza y con unas cejas bien pobladas

Hola naruto-kun, espero que gozes tu flor de la juventud en aquí!! – dijo con una pose bastante extraña, causando que todos le miráramos con una gotita en la cabeza –

Y el es kiba-kun y akamaru-kun! – dijo señalándome a un chico de cabello castaño desordenado, y con unos colmillos saliendo de su boca, pero, no eran tan grandes como los de vampiro si que.. me quede tranquilo

ohayo naruto- kun .. –

guau! – ladro el pequeño perrito que estaba siendo acariciado por kiba

ohayo a todos! Encantados de conocerlos dattebayo!! – dije con mi sonrisa zorruna, causando que temari-san y hinata-san se me tiraran en sima para darme un estrangulador abrazo

- kyaaa!! Eres kawaii naru!! – gritaron las dos dando por terminado el abrazo, ya que, creo que notaron que me estaba quedando sin aire.

- Naru, lee-san va en nuestro salon igual que kiba-kun, pero, temari san va en tercer año, si que nos juntamos en el recreo en enste mismo lugar.. es nuestro lugar secreto, ven!! - dijo llevandome a una de las partes traseras de la escuela, llena de ceresos a punto de florecer y con uans banquitas al lado de estos.

- Naruto que te a parecido el instituto hasta ahora - dijo kiba uniendose a la comversacion

. muy bueno, pero creo que lo mejor que e conosido hasta ahora es a ustedes - dije -

- Más te valia jajaja - dijo kiba riendose

- yo cuando llegue al instituto, mi gran compañero siempre a sido akamaru, hasta que conosi a hinata y a los demás - dijo asiendole una carisia en la cabeza a akamaru, que nostalgico, yo tambien tenia una mascota, pero...

- mira temari- san alli esta shikamaru- kun, querias decirle algo no.. pues ahora es tu oportunidad!- grito casi saltando de donde estaba

- hinata, no seas tan impulsiva - susurro temari- san sentando a hinata tapandole la boca totalmente avergonsada, el grito de hinata havia causado que 4 chicos que platicaban un poco más alla de donde estabamos nosotros, giraran y ahy estaba gaa-chan y sasuke.. pero este ultimo ni siquiera segiro

- tengo que irme esto es muy problematico - dijo un chico, con aspecto peresoso y caballo tomado en una coleta caminando hacia al lado contrario de donde estabamos

- shikamaru-kun.. - temari bajaba la mirada con tristesa, ese chico que se habia ido le importaba a temari-san, en la mesa de al lado estaban gaara, un chico con lentes oscuros y sasuke.. de pronto sasuke se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia nuestra direccion, debo admitir que me puso un poco nervioso, pero, el siguio sin mirarme, su expresion seria no cambio para nada, creo.. que eso me dolio un poco.

- naruto- san - Deje de ver a sasuke para mirar asia mis nuevos amigos

- Que tienes con Sasuke Uchiha -Pregunto desprevenidamente hinata-san, ya soltada del agarre de temari

- Nada, hina-chan, solo somos compañeros de cuarto - dije rapidamente, a que venia esa pregunta?

- ok, recuerda que cualquier cosa que te moleste, debes decirnoslo, nosotros te ayudaremos - dijo dedicandome una sonrisa que me inspiraba confianza

-haii! bueno, nos vemos chicos, tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca para la siguiente clase - dije antes de ponerme en camino a la bliblioteca

- ok, nos vemos - dijieron todos a lo lejos, faltaba poco para la siguiente clase, y todabia no pasaba a buscar el libro de teoria

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca, me sorprendi, parecia una casa llena de libros y estantes

- teoria.. teoria - me adentre a un estante que estaba entre medio de otros dos, y era bastante oscuro.

- yataa! ven conmigo teoria - estaba a punto de tomar el librito pero no lo alcanzaba, por que no puedo ser más alto, me estire un poco más, lo estaba a punto de alcanzar hasta que senti unos brazo rodiandome por la cintura

- qu..e - me tenia totalmente apresado, por la oscuridad no podia ver de quien se trataba

- que haces aqui en la oscuridad? - esa voz sonaba venenosa, era un hombre, pero , quien?

- Que te interesa, sueltame - Dije moviendome pero el tenia una fuersa asombrosa que aunque me moviera, el me mantenia en sus brazos tranquilo, vi una leve luz con un sonido, despues un dolor en la muñeca

- ughh , que me isiste en la muñeca! - dije alsando un poco la voz, el me solto,pero, rapidamente me acorralo en un estante, senti un lenguetaso en la muñeca, ese chico me habia cortado levemente la muñeca, pero suficiente para que sangrara, estaba succionando toda la sangre de mi herida, el.. es un vampiro , pero, porque no me mordio.

- Tu sangre es exquisita debo aprovechar hasta la ultima gota - unos ojos negros me miraron con maldad, se parecia a sasuke pero, el tenia algo diferente.

Me desise de su agarre, y me quede a un lado alejado de el, mire mi muñeca y me enfuresi, nunca me habian echo algo asi.

- teme.. los vampiros son seres de verdad repugnantes - dije -

-----------------------------pov ?????-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A si que sabe que soy vampiro jajaja esto sera interesante, sus ojos cambiaron de color y sus marcas en las meguillas se isieron más notorias, que le pasara.

- Te enfurenci presioso - dije acercandome a el y acarisiando su meguilla, pero de un momento a otro, me habia dado un golpe en la mandibula , cuando se hizo tan rapido??

---------------------------Pov naruto--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parece que se desperto con el golp, ya que mostro sus colmillos enfurecidos

- quien eres? - deje en un rapido movimiento tomandolo del cuello

- no es momento de.. ugh.. - lo aorque un poco más

- dimelo!!- dije enfuresido, se acerco un poco a mi oido

- me llamo sai, volvere a por ti... naruto - en una nube de polvo negra desaparecio degandome empapado en ese asqueroso polvo, mis ojos empesaron a volver a su color normal y mis marcas empezaron a ser menos notorias, depronto de habrio la puerta de la biblioteca

------------------------------------Pov sasuke- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto que te paso! - al abrir la puerta me encontre con naruto empapado en un polvo negro

- sasu..ke - empeso a caer, y con mi rapides lo sostube antes de que callera, ese polvo era de..

- sai, naruto que te hizo sai! - dije zarareandolo un poco , pero , no respondia, se habia desmallado, despues tendria que hablar con ese vampiro de cuarta!, observe un poco más su estado, hasta que nota una herida aun sangrante en la muñeca de naruto, sin contenerme absorvi toda la sangre que salia de alli, hasta degarla sin una gota, de verdad el dobe era delicioso.

- eres un dobe - lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a la enfermeria

------------------------------------- Pov Naruto --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pipp.. Pipp.. Pipp.. ( malos efectos de sonido lo siento u-u)

Empese a recuperar la consiencia, gire a un poco y me sorprendi al ver a mi lado a sasuke! durmiendo tranquilamente tomandome la mano!...

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les alla gustado el 3 episodio! Gracias por los reviews del segundo episodio.. gomen por demorarme tanto en este episodio.. esque.. ya saben los examenes y todo eso xd.. dejen reviews !!

El amor los une.. El destino los separa.. Sasunaru Fan! ...


End file.
